Storey County, Nevada
Storey County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nevada. As of the 2000 census, the population is 3,399, which was estimated to have risen to 4,110 in 2006. Its county seat is Virginia City6. History Storey County was created in 1861 and named for Captain Edward Farris Storey, who was killed in 1860 in the Pyramid Lake Indian War. It is the smallest county in the state; despite its small size, it was the most populous in Nevada when it was created in 1861. Virginia City has always been its county seat. It was originally to be named McClellan County after General McClellan who later ran against Lincoln for President and lost. Today, Storey County is noted for its legal prostitution. In the 2006 election, Storey became the only county to vote in support of Question 7, a statewide ballot initiative to tax and regulate marijuana like alcohol, sponsored by the Marijuana Policy Project. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 683 km² (264 sq mi). 682 km² (263 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.13%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Washoe County - north, west * Lyon County - south, east * Carson City - very small border to the southwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 3,399 people, 1,462 households, and 969 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (13/sq mi). There were 1,596 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.00% White, 0.29% Black or African American, 1.44% Native American, 1.00% Asian, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 1.68% from other races, and 2.44% from two or more races. 5.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,462 households out of which 21.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.60% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.74. In the county, the population was spread out with 19.70% under the age of 18, 4.70% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 35.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 107.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,490, and the median income for a family was $57,095. Males had a median income of $40,123 versus $26,417 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,642. 5.80% of the population and 2.50% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 4.20% are under the age of 18 and 4.80% are 65 or older. Cities and towns *Gold Hill *Virginia City Category:Counties of Nevada Category:Storey County, Nevada